Hist111 Wiki
Welcome to the Hist111 Wiki The wiki for Queens College History 111 final projects, Fall 2012. Below are 6 pages that serve as workspaces for your final project for HIST 111. The format of the project is very open, but it will culminate in group presentations of your analysis of the video as both 1) a historical product (that is, a primary source) and 2) a historiographical product (that is, a secondary source) Add your name to a group below to indicate that you would like to join. No more than 5 people in one group. Group 1: Ghana Acclaims Queen And Duke (1961) Claude C., Catherine C., G. Singh, Briana V., Andrew S. Group 2: Emergent Africa (1968) Greg Scl., Vasken M., Carolina V., Jessica G., Hugo R. Group 3: Miriam Makeba (1979) Megan K., Rasal M., Sharon Y., Adam T. UP TO ONE MORE Group 4: Baloji (2010) Leyla E., Ritchie E., Thomas E., Erika F., Andrew P. Group 5: South Sudan Referendum (2011) Debra S., Eliana S., Aliza F., Ellie S. and Jennifer S. Group 6: SABC Timbuktu (2011) Virginie L., Ross M., Nick K., Vicot F., Hisham Q. The project 1) Think about what you find most interesting as a research project, keeping in mind the history we have covered in class. 2) Work with your group to make sure that everyone is doing significantly different projects. Each person will write about 1000 words on the subject, organizing and updating the group's Wiki page. I encourage you to take advantage of the wiki format to use pictures, videos, sound, etc. and link to online resources you find. 3) Each group will put together a common bibliography of all the materials used in your research. (For an overview of bibliographies and citations, see the guidelines page put together by the History department.) 3) Organize a group presentation and present to the class, taking advantage of each group member's different interests and different approaches to the video. Group presentations will take place on December 10th and 12th. 4) The written project is worth 50 points and is graded individually. The group presentation (including the group bibliography) is also worth 50 points and all group members will receive the same grade. 5) Use the wiki format to discuss strategies with group members and share drafts of your own work. The History department's guide to writing history is a good starting point for developing a research topic. Read through the entire page on primary sources and consider, in particular, these starting questions: * *:::: Who produced this, when, for which intended audience, and why? *:::: What is the ideological agenda underlying this source, if any? *:::: Was this source intended for public consumption, or for a limited private audience? *:::: What is the broader context, or historical background, of this source's production? The larger question underlying all of those listed above is the following, which neatly summarizes the reason for studying primary sources in the first place: What does this source tell me about the values and beliefs of those who produced and consumed it, and of its times in general? Category:Browse